Gregor and the Prophecy of the Fallen
by MutantLeopard
Summary: It has been six months since Gregor last saw his Underland friends. It has been six months since the fall of the warrior. It has been six months since the Peacemaker arrived.Gregor's family convinced his mother to stay in New York for one more year, and due to money issues – it has been no problem on staying there. But when Gregor's longing becomes too strong for him to handle...
1. Chapter 1

Gregor pressed his head against the screen door. It seemed as if he had been doing a lot of this lately, sitting motionless, and staring into space, dreaming of what could have been.

_Ares. _

_Luxa. _

_Ripred._

The names floated in and out of his mind. They seemed to do that a lot lately as well. It was as if they wanted him to come back, but he knew he couldn't. What would his parents do? And what would Boots and Lizzie think if he went without them? Not very highly of him. That was as clear as day.

Gregor fought back the stinging sensation in the back of his eyes. He couldn't cry now, not with his parents in the house, they would know what he was thinking about. And they would try harder to get out of New York faster. Gregor didn't want that. Neither did his dad. They both had friends in the Underland. Gregor's father had slipped a crowbar under Gregor's bed and told him "Just in case,"

Those three words were the only thing that was keeping Gregor sane during these times. He thought to himself over and over – Just in case, just in case, just in case. There was a deep foreboding in the pit of his stomach that his relationship with the Underland wasn't over yet. It was then, that Gregor wondered what Luxa was doing now, without him there. And Ripred too. Maybe they were stopping war throughout the Underland. Maybe war had stopped completely. But that was unlikely. The Underlanders had a knack for war, and six months wouldn't have been long enough for peace too spread to every corner of the Underland like Vikus dreamed.

A gentle tap on his shoulder had Gregor crashing back to reality at a deadly speed. Like when he had leapt. And Are's had saved him. _Ares…_

"Gregor, we go see Temp? Go ride fast?" Boots asked, tipping her head to the side. She had asked this every day since they had come back up from that passage in Central Park.

"Not today, baby, not today." Gregor said softly.

"We see Temp yesterday?" Boots said. She came and sat next to him, and pressed her forehead against the screen door too. It was beginning to become hot out again. And school had only been out for a day.

"Not now," Gregor said again. _Not ever,_ Gregor added to himself. Still, there was that place in the pit of his stomach that screamed at him that he was lying to himself. It was then that a horribly ironic thing took place, and a cockroach scampered across Gregor's foot. Boots squealed with glee, and chased after it.

"Boots, no!" Gregor caught Boots just as the cockroach disappeared under the wall, and she almost slammed into it. "No Boots, not now," Gregor set Boots on the ground. Her lower lip began to tremble. But he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. He didn't want to see his family suffer, not anymore.

It was Saturday, so Gregor had to go work for Mrs. Cormaci. And he arrived there about 11 o'clock. He didn't really want to go, but his family needed the money. When Mrs. Cormaci saw the dark expression on his face, she knew instantly what was on his mind. She didn't bring it up though. He thought that it was for the best, he didn't want to think of all the amazing friends that he would never see again.

Gregor ran the errands that he was given, and then it was lunchtime. They ate without much talk. Of course, pasta wasn't really a meal that made you want to talk about much. But finally, when the tension was too much, Gregor broke the silence.

"Mrs. Cormaci? What do you think that they are doing right now?" Gregor was relieved to get it off his chest.

"Surviving, Gregor. Surviving without such a wonderful boy down there with them," Mrs. Cormaci said truthfully. Gregor smiled, he was glad that someone understood at least a little bit what he was going through.

"I'll never be able to go back, will I?" Gregor asked, fearing that he already knew the answer.

"You never know Gregor, there is no promise that the Underland will not come looking for you," Mrs. Cormaci smiled. "You're too caught up in it to leave now."

Gregor couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "Thank you, thank you so much," he said.

The rest of their day was spent mostly in silence


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that the last chapter was so short, sorry that this one probably is too. I'm just trying to get this done because I've been really busy lately. Sorry about spelling too, I suck at it:(

P.S. I don't own these characters! I wish I did though!

* * *

Gregor crawled into his bed and looked up at the ceiling. His room was very small, in fact, it wasn't even a room – it was a storage closet. The only things that could fit in there was a bed, and a dresser, whose drawers could only open about 8 inches. Gregor heaved a great sigh, and put his hands behind his head. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't decide what it was. Whatever it was though, it was burning a hole in the back of his head.

But then it hit him - Like when the Bane had hit him with his tail and dislocated his ribs -. The crowbar, that's what it was! The crowbar was for "just in case", it was a hint from his dad that Gregor wouldn't be falsely judged by his father if he were to go back down. In fact, his father must have been encouraging it as well.

In that instant Gregor knew that he was going back down. He had to. His own father had pushed him over the edge by sliding that crowbar underneath his bed. Gregor slipped out of his bed and went into the kitchen. He checked the time on the oven clock – 11:35.

Then Gregor opened the family's junk drawer, and grabbed as many batteries as he could fit into both of his pockets. Then he went back to his room and dumped the contents of his school bag onto the bed. Gregor put the batteries in the side pockets, and then he quietly crept into the room that Lizzie and Boot's shared. Their grandma had passed away two weeks after they had returned to the Overland, so it was just the two of them now.

Gregor opened up the drawer that they kept Boot's Pull Ups in, and grabbed a few. He didn't plan on taking Boot's this time, but he never knew what was going to happen, and they would probably work better than Band-Aids. On second thought, the Regalians would probably have something for that, so Gregor returned the Pull Ups to the drawer and left quietly.

He stopped in his sad excuse for a room and grabbed the crowbar out from under his bed. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why he was doing this with such haste. Then he remembered Luxa, and Ripred, and Hazard, and Nike, and Lapblood – with newfound conviction, Gregor put the crowbar into his pack and went back to the kitchen.

There was a faint scratching in the wall behind the oven. He thought nothing of it at first, but then, his mind – which still had the Code of Claw freshly burned into it – deciphered the sounds into a message:

FBRE ZOV REUURP OWERMBPFER

Then applied Lizzie's theory. The end result was transmitted as a question:

_Dare you return Overlander?_

Gregor took a second to think about his true feelings, and then replied: ZEQ. Which transmitted to _yes_. Then he opened the junk drawer once again, and grabbed two flashlights incase his echolocation failed him. Like it had for a long time until he broke through while locked in the dungeon of the Regalian castle. He hadn't practiced since he came back up.

After a moment's thought as to where he would enter the Underland. Gregor decided on using the laundry room entrance and he set out.

Gregor didn't bother leaving a note, because as soon as it became obvious that he was gone, his parents and sisters would know exactly where he had gone. He just hoped that Boot's wasn't a mandatory tag alone, he didn't want to risk losing her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I'm surprised with the amount of views I've been getting for this story, and since this is my first fanfiction like, EVER – it's been really exciting to know that so many people are reading something that I'm writing off the top of my head. And I'm trying to stick to the original storyline, but it's really hard because I only own the last book in the series, and everything else is just based off of things that I remember from previous books. Sorry, I'll stop complaining now and move on to my . SHORT. CHAPTER. Hope you like this one…

And, if you haven't read the last book in the series, there are some serious spoilers here, so, you know… just in case

* * *

Gregor looked down into the laundry grate, and almost expected Are's black furry face to appear, but then he remembered the incident with the Bane. And he almost started to cry again right then and there.

But then he heard a voice; "Drop, Overlander."

Had he imagined it? Or had that been – "Drop, Overlander." The voice purred again. Gregor was still trying to process the voice, when its owner came into view.

Gregor had never been happier to see those black and white stripes. "Nike!" he exclaimed, and dropped through the laundry grate. He left the crowbar there in the laundry room, so that his family knew where he had gone down at. If they even thought to look here.

Nike caught him quickly, and made no comment about Boots. Gregor buried his face into Nike's fur and was sure that he had never felt happier in his whole life, than when Nike's face appeared in the way of the grate.

"How's everybody been?" Gregor asked after a moment of silence, enjoying the feel of the wind in his hair.

"We have struggled, but we are fine." Nike said.

"How?" Gregor felt dumb for asking such simple questions after not seeing them in so long.

"You are missed greatly, Gregor, Queen Luxa will be pleased to see you." Nike seemed to be hiding something.

"What about Ripred, and Lapblood and Hazard… and Vikus?" Gregor pressed.

"Ripred and Lapblood have returned to the dead land, and are awaiting something that is a mystery to myself," Nike said, "Hazard is fine, though he is still shaken over Thalia's death."

Gregor remembered Thalia, little hyper fluttery Thalia. She had been about to bond with Hazard when she died. She had suffocated from the fumes and ash from an underground volcano. Gregor sighed, it was as if he had just witnessed it all over again.

"What about Vikus?" Gregor feared the worst, last time he had been here, Vikus had had a stroke, but had been on the road to recovery when Gregor had gone home.

"He has made a remarkable recovery, and shall be pleased to hear of your arrival." Nike purred, she seemed happy about it. Or, maybe she was just trying to seem that way for Gregor's sake.

Gregor was beginning to recognize their surroundings. This was where Gregor and Boot's had met the cockroaches when they had first fallen down the laundry grate. That was when he knew he had forgotten something. "What about Temp? The crawler?"

Nike sighed, "He does well Overlander," then she made a slight _huh huh huh _sound that meant she was laughing. "He helps Andormea's bond to attempt the regrowth of his missing limb." Gregor laughed at the thought. Everybody seemed as if they were doing fine. Then he knew he had forgotten someone else.

"Howard, what about him?"

"He has returned to the fount, but will be notified of your return when we arrive," Nike said. Gregor couldn't help breaking out into a large grin that went from ear to ear.

"That's great!" he said truthfully.

It was only a matter of minutes before the lights of Regalia came into view.

* * *

Sorry about how awful that must have been... *goes to corner of shame* Please review...


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go peeps! Chapter 4!

* * *

They hadn't even gotten to the opening into the arena when two bats and their riders came to stop them. But the instant that the saw that it was Gregor, they moved out of the way and escorted them to the high hall. All the way they shouted "The Overlander has returned! Make way for the Overlander!"

The smile on Gregor's face didn't disappear until they had reached the High Hall, and were more or less ambushed by Underlanders, and staying to the back, but still joining the group was a familiar face that Gregor had been secretly dreading to face.

Gregor said hello to everyone and made sure that he gave Luxa a kiss, before heading over to the figure huddled in the corner.

"Hey, buddy," he said softly.

"Bring you, the Princess, bring you?" Temp asked. Gregor had almost forgotten about Temp's odd speech pattern.

"No," Gregor sighed, "not this time."

Temp's antennae drooped noticeable, but all the same he said "Happy to see the Overlander, Temp is, happy to see the Overlander,"

"I'm happy to see you too," Gregor petted Temp on the head, his antennae quivered slightly.

A large feat was ordered for Gregor, in celebration of his return. He sat next to Luxa, and held her hand throughout the entire meal. Vikus, who had made a remarkable recovery, asked Gregor how he was.

"I'm good," he said, "I'm just happy to be back here with all of you,"

"And we are…. Happy to have you…. Back as well." Vikus said, he took deep, focused breathes between words, but he was still easy to understand.

The feast lasted for several hours, but when it became apparent that Gregor was exhausted, he was lead to a room that he had stayed in once before on his first visit. He nodded off almost immediately.

* * *

Again, thanks for reading, hoped you liked it. I'm trying to stop it with all the cliff hangers, I just don't know how else to end a chapter and keep you interested. Sorry 'bout the lenght of this one especially! Luv ya'lls! Please review! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that I haven't updated, I've been busy with school and stuff…. I'm gonna mesh together this chapter and the next to make up for it XD I've been thinking that maybe I should add a *cough-prophecy-cough* but I'm not sure. Ripred will be in soon for sure!

* * *

Gregor woke about the time that he thought was early morning. He pulled himself regretfully out of the bed, and tripped over the form sleeping on the ground. He yelped and caught himself with his hands before his face hit the ground. The hard surface that had tripped him made him wonder how long he had been there.

"Temp?!" Gregor exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Resting Overlander, Temp is, Resting Overlander," He replied groggily. Temp had barely shifted from his sleeping position, but now he settled back down and within minutes the room was filled with little cockroach snores.

Gregor pulled himself to his feet, and stepped over Temp, and then headed to the first place that he could think of to get any comfort – even if it was a sick kind of comfort.

The hallways of the palace weaved around and around, and would have had anybody lost, but Gregor knew his way around the palace by now. And as he stopped in front of the large wooden door, his heart pounded with dread and excitement. He absolutely hated the feeling.

When he had successfully opened the door and stepped in, he noticed that one place by the corner of the wall was lit with a candle. He walked over to it, and looked at the section of the wall that was illuminated. It was a short poem and Gregor recognized it. It was that children's song about the nibblers at the tea party. Only Gregor had discovered the true meaning of the poem.

He looked around a bit more, and then decided to move the candle a few feet away from the wall, to a place that he knew was one of the prophecies about him. But this time, he wasn't interested in the prophecy. He wanted to see what was written around it. Maybe he would be able to shed some light on everything that had happened. It was kind of mean, but he wanted to see what others had to go through, or _would have _to go through.

Just then the door to the room opened a little wider and an out of breath Mareth hobbled in. he wasn't wearing his prosthetic leg, so obviously he had either neglected to put it on, or he had given up all together on trying to use it.

"Overlander?" Mareth came over to where Gregor was crouched on the floor. Gregor looked up at him and smiled. But then, feeling awkward about being the only one sitting, he stood up with Mareth.

"How's it going?" Gregor asked kindly, though he already knew about Mareth's attempt to regrow his missing leg that he had lost on the quest to look for the Bane.

"It goes well, Gregor. Though, it is rather difficult to regrow limbs." Mareth said, but then laughed. Gregor laughed to. And then, because he couldn't hold himself back any longer, Gregor tackled Mareth into a hug. He didn't hold back the tears either.

"Oh, Mareth!" he sobbed, "I've missed all of you so much! And I'm sorry for looking weak right now, but It's just been so tough to be strong right now!"

Mareth petted Gregor's head soothingly, and then held him at arms-length, well, not exactly arms-length, because he had to hold up his crutch. But Gregor knew what he was trying to do. "Gregor," Mareth smiled sadly, "do not cry, for we have missed you too." Then he added on a more cheery note; "Mind if I join you?"

"Not, at all," Gregor said, wiping away his tears. Mareth hobbled to the wall, and then slid down it into a sitting position. Gregor joined him.

"Were you trying to review the Prophecy of Time?" Mareth asked. Gregor nodded, but it was mostly a lie. "Overlander? I'm sorry about Ares. And, I hope you know that no one blames you for his death."

Gregor nodded sadly, the hole in his heart was just punched anew. "I know," was all that he could say.

He turned to the prophecy and looked sadly at the one line that had changed everything

_When the warrior has been killed_.

Gregor sighed, and Mareth moved the candle closer to him. "You might find this one a little easier to reflect upon." He said. Gregor scooted over to the prophecy the was now lit and he scanned his eyes over it.

_When the Bane no longer spins and gnashes. And the Peacekeeper rise from the ashes –_

The next few lines faded out because they were of no real importance. But then the next stanza made Gregor just about faint.

_When the Warrior has returned, And the Underland no longer burns – _

_"Oh geez!"_ Gregor exclaimed. "Oh geez, oh geez, oh geez!" he looked at Mareth who had an almost smug expression on his face. "Mareth!"

Mareth tilted his head to the side, and said innocently "What? Vikus did not tell you?" Gregor's jaw dropped.

"Mareth!" he said again.

Mareth struggled to his feet, and then headed to the door. "You didn't hear anything from me," and then he left.

Gregor felt compelled to chase after him, but he just stayed right where he was. A smile crept its way onto his face. "so," he thought to himself, "the Prophecy of Time wasn't the end,"

With that he stood up and headed back to his room, he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, but he tried anyway. This time, he didn't trip over Temp.

* * *

Ok! So like, I'm sorry that I haven't updated, again, I'm saying that:3 ummmm…. I don't really know what else to say, but umm… If you want the full copy of the prophecy, just let me know, and I'll try to email it to you…. But, if not – the prophecy will be revealed a little at a time. You know me by now. I love my cliff hangers. Bye Bye!

Temp: *nudge nudge* wants to say goodbye, Temp, wants to say goodbye.

MutantLeopard: Ok Temp, say goodbye!

Temp: Goodbye, everybody, goodbye


	6. Chapter 6

Gregor spent the entire next day with Luxa, Aurora and Hazard. Nike and Temp came too, and they all went off to explore and just have a good day celebrating Gregor's return. Aurora and Nike each carried a large basket. Nike's was filled with food; Aurora's was filled with water. Gregor was curious as to why they needed so much.

"For the gnawers," Luxa explained as they mounted up. "We had made plans to eat lunch with Ripred and Lapblood a few weeks previous. Your return just happened to intertwine with today,"

Gregor smiled, it would be nice to see the old rat again. Even if the only things that came out of his mouth were insults.

Just then, Howard came running up to them shouting: "Overlander! Overlander!" he pulled himself up onto Nike just behind Gregor, and gave him a hug.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Howard asked.

"Not at all!" Gregor smiled, and scooted up higher on Nike so that Howard had more room. Now that Are's was gone, this would have to be the new arrangement. Temp settled on Aurora behind Hazard.

Luxa grumbled something under her breath. But they took off anyway, and soon they were off to a familiar place. They place where they had first met Ripred on their first journey through the Underland.

It took them about an hour to get there. And during that time, Howard, Gregor and Luxa all got caught up with one another. Howard was doing very well in his job at the palace hospital, and had a date scheduled to be bonded with Nike.

Luxa was attending to her duties as queen of Regalia. And Aurora was ever-so-faithfully at her side the whole time.

When it came to Gregor's turn to tell about how he had been. He blushed, and told them about school, and how his friends Larry and Angelina were doing well. About how Angelina had been invited to a summer camp for young actors. And how Larry was just Larry. Then Gregor talked about himself. And how his family hadn't moved, like they had planned to. He talked about his Saxophone, and what his school was like this year. He had just started middle school.

Then, as the hour came to an end, they touched down just outside the cave that smelled like rotten eggs. They settled down, and allowed to bats to rest. Howard took the large basket of food off of Nike's back. And the water bag off of Aurora's.

Gregor sat down next to Luxa and wrapped his arms around her. Howard glared at him for a moment, and then settled down not too far away from them. Hazard came dancing up, and sat on Luxa's lap. Forcing Gregor to let go of her.

They waited for a long while, and then, at last Nike and Aurora lifted their heads. Gregor, Luxa, and Howard got to their feet, in order to greet the rats that were now emerging out of the shadows. There was about eight of them. Ten, counting the pups.

Gregor smiled at the big scarred rat that was leading the pack. Ripred.

"Overlander?" said the rat, looking puzzled. Gregor nodded. "Well, don't just stand there, come give the old rat a hug." Gregor did.

Ripred pulled out of the hug and gestured to a rat and the two pups. "I assume you remember Lapblood?" Gregor smiled even bigger and hugged Lapblood as well.

"These are my pups, Overlander. Flyfur and Sixclaw."

Gregor waved to the two pups. They were about half grown, and were both a muddy brown. They hid behind Lapblood and she shrugged. "They're shy of humans still."

Hazard came over to the pups, and began to squeak at them in rat. Soon the three of them were all running around playing a game somewhat like tag. Only the person who was it had to have a blindfold. Gregor had no idea where the blindfold had come from.

"So," said Ripred, waving for the other rats to make themselves at home. "What's in the basket? I'm famished."

Gregor laughed. He had missed the way the rat had cared more about his stomach than he had anything else.

Howard set out the food and they all sat down to eat. Temp, who had been quiet this whole time, came over to Gregor and nudged him repeatedly. "Hey, Temp." Gregor smiled, and gave the cockroach some food too.

Then, Luxa called for Hazard, and Lapblood called for her pups to come get some food.

Silence.

"Hazard! Flyfur! Sixclaw!" Luxa called again.

Still. There was nothing.

Luxa put her hands on her hips and said; "Now where could they have gone?" Temp scampered over to Luxa and nudged her leg with his head.

She looked down at him questioningly. "Seen them, I have not, seen them." Temp said, standing upright.

"Tried to tell Overlander, Temp has, tried to tell Overlander." There was a moment of silence, out of shock of Temp's words. And then, Nike and Aurora perked up, and looked toward the direction of the cave. Ripred stood too, taking on a crouched stance.

"What is it?" asked Gregor, Howard, and Luxa in unison.

"Spinners," snarled Ripred.

"And not the friendly kind," added Lapblood, sniffing frantically.

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to update! I've been busy with school stuff. And had a family crisis in the family. So…. Yeah, hope you liked this chapter and junk...

Also, if you would like me to write another story about another book, or show or game or something, just PM me, and chizz. I'm not good at asking for requests… sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! (^.^)

* * *

Ripred began to order his band of rats around to form a line of protection. For what, Gregor did not know. But somehow, after the rats had taken position – he found himself in the center of a circle.

Lapblood, who wasn't too far from Gregor seemed like she didn't know entirely what to do. But she took on a fighting stance, her tail swishing from side to side uneasily.

For a moment, Gregor did not think that the spinners were actually coming – but then, out of nowhere, a large grey and brown spider dropped from a tree and snatched up the rat directly to Ripred's left.

"NOW!" cried Ripred, and launched into action.

The first thing the rat's lethal tail came in contact with was the grey and brown spider – slicing it in half directly down the center. Bluish blood splattered over the others, and Gregor received a face full of the gooey liquid.

"Ew…" Gregor grumbled, wiping off as much as he could. Just as he had done this, another spider, dropped down behind Ripred, it's fangs glistening with poison.

"Overlander! Catch!" Howard shouted, and tossed something in Gregor's direction.

The instant that the sword was in Gregor's hands, he could feel a tingle beginning in his fingertips. His Echolocation still worked fairly well, so it wasn't hard to see. The only problem was the distance he was from Ripred.

"Lookout!" Gregor screamed at the rat. Ripred turned just in time to slice the spider in half – in sync with Gregor's weapon, which sliced the same spider into quarters. Blood splattered across both of them.

"I owe you one." said Ripred.

Gregor smiled, and almost as if out of instinct, put his back to Ripred's. That was when the rager sensation took over, and Gregor began slicing through spider after spider. Only when Ripred's tail wrapped tightly around Gregor's wrist did he stop, and the rager sensation vanished.

"Overlander, enough. It is over." said Howard. Gregor came back to reality, and looked around. Nobody seemed hurt – but the group of rats had greatly diminished, and was down to three. The third rat had a large gash in his left thigh, and after reassurance from Ripred and Lapblood, allowed Howard to bandage it.

Luxa was in a terrible state, sitting on a brownish rock. Temp was nowhere in sight. It took Gregor a moment to realize that the rock that Luxa was sitting on was not even a rock at all – it was Temp. Temp was crouched down onto his belly, and didn't seem bothered by Luxa sitting on him.

"He's gone." She sobbed, and covered her mouth with her hands. "Gregor, he's gone."

"Luxa," Gregor tried to sound reassuring. "We'll get him back. FLyfur and Sixclaw too. Ripred will make sure of it."

"What makes you think that Ripred will do anything?" asked Lapblood, coming up behind Gregor.

"Because of your pups, Lapblood." Gregor said confidently. "He would never let anything happen to your pups. Not after everything that you've been through. He doesn't have the heart."

"What do I not have the heart for?" Ripred called, and then scratched behind his ear furiously.

"Nothing, Ripred." Gregor said. Although he had a feeling that Ripred had heard their whole conversation.

Howard, after insisting several times, finally got everyone checked out – but nobody had a scratch on them, thanks to Gregor and Ripred.

"Well," said Howard after a moment, "this is the last time I _ever_ come on a picnic with you guys."

They all laughed uneasily at Howard's joke.

"I suppose that you would like to go after Hazard and the others?" Howard sighed. It seemed to Gregor like a rather rude remark.

"Why would I not go after Hazard?" retorted Luxa.

"Yeah," said Gregor, crossing his arms.

"If you would prefer, Howard. I would gladly escort them to wherever their hearts wish to search." Ripred offered.

Gregor could tell that, by the look on Luxa's face, she had never been more pleased with the rat.

* * *

A while later, after Howard had decided to join them Gregor had to ask something that had been bugging him for a while now.

"Ripred? If you're supposed to be the 'peacekeeper', why did you kill so many of those spiders without a second thought?"

Ripred smiled, if rats could smile, and said simply; "Old habit I suppose."

* * *

Hoped you liked it! If you have any ideas for a name for that third rat that is without a name... Let me know! 'Kay?! 3


	8. Chapter 8

OK, so I have a name for the other rat, but I'm not sure if I'm going to use it this chapter or not. I'm introducing a new character, (This one is an OC like the new rat). Hope you like it...

* * *

Gregor settled himself onto Aurora's back and pulled Luxa up behind him. Temp scrambled up behind them.

Howard crawled onto Nike, and crossed his arms over his chest. He was waiting for something.

"Oh no you guys," said Ripred, "If we are going on a little adventure, we had best go through the cave here," he gestured to the cave behind them, it was the one that reeked of rotten eggs.

"Ugh," grumbled the rat whose name Gregor didn't know. "We don't seriously have to go in there, do we?"

"Unfortunately, I think we do," said Lapblood.

"Precisely," Ripred grunted, "there is not enough room on the bats for all of us, so we must go by foot until another means of travel presents itself."

The group nodded and slid off the bats. Ripred led the way through the cave, followed by Lapblood and Luxa, then the bats, with Temp staying directly beneath Aurora. The bats were followed by Howard and Gregor, and the other rat brought up the rear.

The group was miserable with the smelly liquid dripping down and soaking them to the bone. Gregor had passed through here more times than he had wished, so he was kind of used to it.

They walked on for what seemed like hours, and then finally, the end of the tunnel was in view.

"Scout ahead, I will, scout ahead," said Temp, and he scrambled forward to the opening ahead of them.

"Brave, that one." Commented the nameless rat.

"Very brave," Gregor smiled, "If it weren't for him, my sister wouldn't be alive today,"

Temp came back about a minute later saying that the coast was clear. They pressed forward. As soon as they were out of the tunnel, Nike and Aurora took to the air to stretch out their wings. They had had to remain on the ground for what Gregor thought was about two hours. Lapblood shook herself and Ripred began to groom the smelly stuff out of his fur. The other rat just slumped onto the ground and casually messed around with his tail.

Gregor came over to Lapblood and helped her work through her fur really quickly. They needed to find a spring or something to get the actual stink out, but this would help get out some of the wet clumps of loose fur.

"What's that rat's name?" Gregor asked, beginning to work on a clump where Lapblood couldn't reach.

"Ratchet," said Lapblood.

"He looks sad," Luxa put in quietly, coming over to stand near Gregor.

"He is still young, he lost his father in the war with the Bane," Lapblood said softly. "His mother was the rat standing next to Ripred, she was the first to be taken,"

"How old is he?"

"Not much older than Twitchtip would have been," Said Ripred. "Though he isn't nearly as brave."

"I heard that Ripred," called Ratchet. Ripred laughed almost nervously.

Then Gregor realized that he hadn't seen Howard in a while. "Hey," he asked Luxa, "Where'd Howard go?"

Luxa pointed up, Gregor followed her finger and saw Howard riding on Nike as they spiraled around the open area that they were in.

All three bats looked as if they were having a great time. Nike and Aurora were flying in circles around the other bat, who was doing intricate little loops and dives.

Then Gregor realized that he had no idea who this third bat was. Just then Nike and Howard come in for a landing, followed by Aurora, and then the new bat.

The bat was a very odd looking bat. It was obviously young still, it had light silvery fur, and two black spots – one on its stomach, the other over its, left eye. Its right eye was pink, and its left eye was black. It also had one black wing, and one white.

"Greetings," said the bat shyly, "I am she called Artemis,"

* * *

Ok, how was that? Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Gregor looked over Artemis several times before smiling and saying hello. She seemed shy and pulled away slightly, but after reassurance from Nike and Aurora – who didn't seem to be discriminating her – she held out her wing and allowed Gregor to grasp it.

Howard dismounted from Nike and came to stand by Gregor, "she seems trustworthy, though she is very shy and ready to flee at any moment."

Ripred, who had heard Howard, came over and looked suspiciously at the new bat. Then lashed his tail at her.

Instantly, she took to the air and flew a few laps around the open area, then came to land a ways away from the group.

"Her reflexes are fast," Ratchet said, "she will make good for quick escapes if the time comes."

Ripred looked at him, and nodded, "I trust your judgment, Ratchet." He turned away from the group and began to pace – "It we are to keep going, we must do so now – Artie, if you would like to accompany us, you may do so – so long as the entire group agrees to it."

Nike and Aurora did right off the bat – Luxa and Howard trusted their bonds and agreed to too.

"Trust her, I choose to, trust her," said Temp.

Gregor, after some deep thought regarding the group, and their safety. As well as the traveling conditions. Then he thought that Artemis probably knew the area better, and they had left the water bag back at the picnic area – because of the spinners. "I trust her too." He said finally.

Lapblood seemed to be considering the options too, because it took her a while to agree as well.

"Even though it would be extremely beneficial, we are shot on food supply, and do not need another mouth to feed," said Ratchet. "I do not agree to allow the flyer to join."

That settled things. Artemis would not be accompanying them.

"Sorry, love," said Ripred from the entrance of another tunnel. He turned down it and soon disappeared from view. Ratchet followed quickly, and then Lapblood slowly trailed behind them. Howard and Luxa mounted up on the bats and took off after them.

But Temp had other plans, "Idea bad," he said, standing upright to look Gregor in the eye. Gregor petted his head.

"Really? I believe you Temp, but we have to go now." Gregor began to follow the others. But then looked back at Artemis. Her wings had drooped and she looked as if she had nowhere to go.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"The gnawer said that I may not join you." Artemis said sadly.

"Yes, but he will not make you leave if you decide to shadow us." Then he added; "I lost my bond about six months ago, and I need someone to be there for me right now. I don't know you very well, but Temp trusts you, and so I trust you too."

Artemis seemed to smile. "Very well," she said, and fluttered along behind Gregor. Keeping her distance from the others for the time being.

* * *

So, I just wanted to thank the people who continuously post reviews. It really means a lot to me that you guys are doing that:3 and also, thanks to the others who are reviewing too, i really apreciate it.

Until next time, MutantLeopard.


	10. Chapter 10

WOW! WHAT IS THIS?! CHAPTER TEN?! IN CELEBRATION OF CHAPTER TEN…. GUESS WHAT?! IM GOING TO WRITE CHAPTER TEN INSTEAD OF JUST TALKING THE ENTIRE TIME! YAAAAY! (or something….. *blushes*)

* * *

Aurora and Nike soon announced that they must stop and rest for the night. Gregor hadn't realized the time that had passed, but soon the two bats had huddled up and were asleep. Howard and Luxa laid out sleeping areas for themselves and Gregor. Ripred and Ratchet took the first watch. And Lapblood curled up by herself, away from the others.

Gregor found it odd that everyone was acting as if the gnawers or some other enemy would attack at any moment. He also found it odd that, after everything that they had been through together, Lapblood still avoided being next to humans. Then he thought of Flyfur and Sixclaw. And every thought instantly vanished from his mind.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gregor saw Artemis flutter over to Aurora and Nike, and huddle next to them. He also saw Ripred carelessly shrug his shoulders at the bat, and go back to standing guard.

Now that he knew that everything was going to be ok, Gregor let himself drift off to sleep.

Gregor woke to a vigorous shaking, his first thought was 'earthquake', but then he realized it was only Ripred shaking him.

"Come on, boy." Grunted the rat. Gregor yawned and stretched, and pulled himself to his feet. Lapblood and Ratchet were just coming back from a river off somewhere, their fur was wet, and both of them had a large fish in their mouths.

Gregor looked over to where Luxa and Howard were, they were cooking another large fish over a fire. Gregor came over to them and sat down again. Temp scurried over to them and settled himself down by the fire.

Nike and Aurora were sharing bits and pieces of their fish with Artemis – who was still keeping away from the group.

For the time being, everything looked calm and safe. That was, until Ratchet screamed.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, I was trying to get this chapter done, and I had writer's block. Thank you so much for your patience!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was kind of at a standstill in the story but now that is all over and the adventure will continue!

* * *

After eating his fill of fish, and after helping clean up camp, Gregor went over to Luxa and gave her a hug. "Everything is going to be okay," he said.

"I hope you are correct, Gregor." She replied softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood like that for a while before Ripred came over to them.

"Where do you desire to go, your highness?" the rat asked.

"Perhaps we should go to the spinner's land. I have a feeling that that is where Hazard has been taken to," Luxa said, pulling away from Gregor.

"I have a feeling that Flyfur and Sixclaw will be there as well." Said Lapblood.

They all nodded in agreement, even Artemis, who didn't know who Hazard, Flyfur and Sixclaw were. Temp, who was now standing by Gregor's side, began to make a series of clicking noises. It didn't seem to take on any alarm, it was just a bunch of calm little clicks.

"Well," said Ripred, "when the entrance to the Swag was closed a while back, that left the usual route to the Spinners land completely flooded. So that means we will have to take the long way around."

"What way is that?" asked Gregor.

"That means we will have to return," Luxa began shakily.

"To the place where Henry died." Howard finished for her, with a small quiver in his voice too.

* * *

They had been walking for quite some time when they stopped for a water break. It took Gregor a second to realize where exactly they were – and gloom washed over him. He had lost a friend here – so had Temp.

Poor Tick had been really brave for a cockroach. So was Temp – but Tick had faced dozens of rats alone to save Boots, while over a bridge. Gregor really couldn't compare the two roaches. They both were, and had been, wonderful.

"We will have to fly across." Ripred said. "Nike, take Howard, Temp and Luxa across. And then come back for Lapblood. Aurora, take Ratchet across and then come back for me." that left Gregor on Artemis.

He hoped that the bat wouldn't mind. She didn't seem to be bothered by having him settled on her back.

Aurora had just left with Ratchet, when Gregor flew across with Artemis. As they were nearing the halfway mark of the flight – a scream came from behind him; "Overlander!"

Gregor looked up just in time to see something shooting out at his face. He didn't have time to grab on to Artemis' fur before she rolled to avoid the attacker – and Gregor fell down, down, down into the ice cold waters below. Before he could resurface, the current had swept him far away from the others.

* * *

Ok, I am so sorry about how awful this chapter was! I just had to get it done and everything. So, what will happen next? You'll have to wait to find out X3

Oh, and I had a request for a character… If you would please give me some more details, you can contact me at SpencerFox575 . (that goes for anyone else who would like to talk to me too)


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, I'm really sorry about the confusion on the transition from chapter ten to chapter eleven. This is how I meant it to be, the whole 'until Ratchet screamed' thing was supposed to be a thingy (I don't know what to call it) like, for chapter eleven. But then in chapter eleven it goes back to explain why he screamed. I don't know how to explain it! I had a really bad headache when I wrote chapter ten, so chapter eleven didn't make much sense cuz I didn't think to look back until after I posted it.

Now, here is chapter 12:

* * *

The instant Gregor's head broke the surface of the water, he gasped loudly, and tried to catch his breath. The water had slowed to the point where he could control where he went.

Gregor struggled to see where exactly he was. It took him a few minutes to notice that there was a ledge that he could drag himself onto. He slowly made his way over to it, and pulled himself up onto it.

He pulled his legs up against his body to help fend off the chill. He was soaked to the bone, and was sore from being tossed around so harshly. He shuddered from how cold he was, and then regretted it when his muscles screamed at him. He closed his eyes for a moment.

* * *

Gregor's eyes snapped open, and instantly they fell onto a large mass of something not too far down the river from him. He struggled to his feet and went to check it out.

As he reached it, he noticed that it had a tail, and only a small amount of fur left on it.

Rotten flesh was falling off of the dead rat's body. It reeked like something awful. Gregor fought back the urge to vomit.

But then the urge was too strong and he retched, and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground beside the carcass.

After he was sure that he was finished, he went back up to where he had been. He huddled against the wall of what must have been a large cave.

He closed his eyes, and was just drifting off when a very bright light began to shine outside his eyelids. It took him only a moment to realize what it must have been. And to confirm his worst (or not) fears there came a voice.

"I am he called Photos Glow-Glow, and she is Zap!"

* * *

Dun dun dun! I don't know why I put in the shiners, I just felt like it. What do you think of Gregor spending some time in the land of those gluttonous fireflies? I think this part is gonna be fun… but I need motivation! So Review Review REVIEW! Pwease?


	13. Chapter 13

I am SO sorry for not updating for so long! my computer crashed and i lost all of my data for everything! so ive been trying to recover everything, but i havent been so lucky. sorry if this chapter doesnt make sense.

* * *

Gregor looked up from where he was sitting on the ground. And saw the familiar faces of the fireflies. He was somewhat happy to see them. Shocked too. He was tired, and sore, but he still struggled to his feet and waved his hands in the air.

"Over here!" He called. "Hey! Over here!"

The fireflies pretended not to notice that he was there. That was, until he said the most important thing to a shiner.

"Cake!" he exclaimed. "Cake! Cake! I'll give you take if you take me back to my friends!"

Photos Glow-Glow looked down for a moment, and then came in for a landing. Zap followed closely behind. "Overlander." Photos Glow-Glow said plainly. "What brings you back here? Zap thought you to be dead for sure."

"I did not!" screamed Zap in her own defense. "Liar! Liar!"

"Whatever!" Gregor shouted over them with the energy that he still had. "I don't care who thought what, i just need to get back. Okay?"

Photos Glow-Glow was silent for a moment. "What was that you said about cake?"

Gregor sighed. "You're hopeless."

"If the Overlander can promise us one of those wonderful Regalian feasts... Zap and I would be glad to take you where ever you wish to go."

Zap grumbled under her breath. Gregor didnt catch what she had said. Nor did he care.

"Anything." Gregor sighed. "And to start it off, something over there smells awful. You should go check it out."

Photos Glow-Glow and Zap almost instantly took to the air to see what Gregor was talking about.

It was disgusting, listening to the two shiners argue over the rat carcass. And then to hear them munching on it. The crunch of bone made Gregor want to bash his head against a rock. It was foul, and made Gregor want to be sick again.

When the shiners finally returned, Photos Glow-Glow thanked Gregor, and then offered him to ride on Zaps back to his desired detination. She didn't complain this time, which was surprising.

As they took to the air and began to leave the place behind, Gregor began to feel at ease once again.

* * *

The ride seemed to be taking longer than what Gregor had expected. 'Maybe I'm further down than I thought,' Gregor thought to himself. But soon it was aparent that something was off.

"Where are we going?" Gregor finally asked Zap.

"We are going through the shiners land. The way you desired to go has been overrun by the spinners. It is not safe." Zap replied in her usually whiney voice.

"What? But the spinners are allied with the humans. Why would they attack us?" Gregor was beginning to feel somewhat alarmed for his friends.

"The spinners are seeking power in the Underland, Overlander. They wish to overthrow the humans now that the gnawers are nolonger a threat to them." Photos Glow-Glow put in.

Maybe it was just Gregor, but the shiners were being especially kind to him. and helpful too.

"Oh," Gregor said.

Then something dawned on him. He gasped. "But that means...! The spinners have Hazard! They're gonna try to trap Luxa! They're in trouble!" Gregor's heart was pounding hard. "I have to save them!"

* * *

Sorry that the ending was kind of dumb! I didn't mean for it to suck. Also, since now I have to have all of the other chapters up to know where I am in the story, i realize that my Email didnt make it on here all the way. Its SpencerFox575 .

Thanks for sticking with me on this. hopefully I'll update soon! Review please!


End file.
